The present invention generally relates to apparatuses and methods for anchoring a horizontal lifeline and, more particularly, relates to apparatuses and methods for anchoring a horizontal lifeline to rebar.
Reinforcing bar or xe2x80x9crebarxe2x80x9d is typically used in concrete construction to reinforce a concrete structure by forming a web which is completely encased within the concrete. A raised pattern on the surface of the steel bar forms gripping surfaces around which the concrete hardens. Once the concrete hardens, shifting of the concrete is prevented by the outwardly protruding pattern on the bar.
When pouring the concrete for large elevated structures, such as sports stadiums, a horizontal lifeline may be employed to prevent workers on the leading edge, or at the forefront, of the structure under construction from falling from an elevated height and injuring themselves. A safety harness or line can be attached to the horizontal lifeline and may allow user movement in one or more directions while limiting user movement in the vertical or other direction (i.e.: prevent falling). The ends of the horizontal lifeline are typically anchored to the base of the concrete structure, or some other non-moveable object, to secure the lifeline. Previously, either no fall protection has been used or these lifelines have been secured to rebar by wrapping a cable around the vertical column. Since this method is quite variable and therefore not very reliable, let alone being subject to test, it could easily result in a system failure and user injury.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop an apparatus and method for attaching a horizontal lifeline to rebar that did not present the disadvantages and shortcomings discussed above.
Generally, the present invention comprises an apparatus and method for anchoring a horizontal lifeline to existing rebar. Particularly, as a concrete structure is being constructed, it is often the case that vertically extending columns or rods of rebar stick up out of the previously poured section of concrete. This rebar is firmly anchored to the poured concrete, and hence, firmly anchored to the base or foundation of the structure. The apparatus of the present invention may be more easily and quickly attached and removed from the rebar than by conventional anchoring methods. Moreover, the horizontal lifeline anchoring apparatus of the present invention may be attached and removed by a single construction worker.
Preferably the anchoring apparatus of the present invention includes a pair of xe2x80x9cL-shapedxe2x80x9d or triangular brackets or anchor frames, oriented perpendicular to each other, that can be easily and quickly attached to the vertical rebar columns, preferably with J-bolts and speed nuts. A lifeline may then be strung from the attachment eye or connecting device that is preferably mounted on the top of the anchor frame. Two separate anchoring devices can be secured to two separate groups of extending rebar, and a lifeline can then be strung between the two anchors. A single user is thus able to more quickly and easily attach the horizontal lifeline to the vertical rebar than by conventional methods.
Other details, objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following description of the presently preferred embodiments.